Camp Sitting
by kjobird
Summary: Sam and cat watch 12 little girls, including one who is constantly bullied


Camp sitting

Sam and Cat just finished baby-sitting a little boy when they suddenly got a phone call. Sam answered it. As expected a middle aged lady was asking Sam and Cat to Baby sit but to her surprise as Camp Counselors at camp Okahana for 12 little 7 year old girls for a week. Sam pondered this thought with Cat until the lady told her there was free food and they would get paid $300. It was official; Sam and Cat were about to be Camp Counselors.

Monday evening when they arrived in the cabin they found a bunch of girls scrambling around. One girl was trying to run from a girl who was trying to whack her with a pillow for spilling her nail polish. " HEY" Sam yelled " everyone get on your bunks so we can learn your name" Sam instructed, " I will take the bottom, Cat will take the top" The girls climbed and ran to their bunks. One by one Sam asked the little girls on the bottom bunks names. She called them out by bunk number. " Bunk 1" " Lexi" " bunk 2" " Hannah" " bunk 3" " Britney" " Bunk 4" " Katylin" " Bunk 5" "Gigi" and " bunk 6" " Natalie". Right as Sam finished Cat took over for the Top. " Bunk 7" Sally" " Bunk 8" " Lisa" " Bunk 9" " Amy" " bunk 10" " jenny" " bunk 11" Katie". When she called for the girl on bunk 12 there was no answer. Cat turned to the other girls asking them where and who she was. " Who knows" Lexi said with a face of disgust. " She rode in the back of the bus the whole ride and when we got here she went right to the archery range without even telling us her name, she's been there all day. So while Sam watched the other girls Cat went to find girl number 12.

After searching through the woods she found the archery range and a little girl with 2 braids in her hair, hitting the bull's-eye every time. Cat approached the girl and she put down her bow. " Oh I'm sorry I missed attendance," she said. Cat said it was ok but she needed to try to be on time for things. " What's your name?" she asked. " My name is stupid that's why I never told anyone and went straight to the archery range, I'm always made fun of because of it at school." Cat said in a sweet voice, " come on you can tell me I won't laugh" The girl took a deep breath and answered, " My name is Scout." Cat said it was a lovely name because it was different and unique. After finally being convinced Scout followed her to the cabin.

When they came into the Cabin Scout sighed and introduced herself. Unfourtunalty things did not go well as they she had hoped. All the girls except Sam started to laugh and point fingers at Scout. " HA what a name" said Lexi with a smirk on her face, " what's next is your dad named tree!" " Yeah" said Amy joining the fun " and did you grow up in the forest" as she pulled Scout's leafy hair. " And what girl plays archery, that's a boys sport, Incase you didn't know, which of course you don't cause you got dirt all over your face and mud on your shoes. Finally Scout couldn't take it anymore she sobbed as she ran out the door and into the woods.

After giving a glare at the girls Cat went to find Scout. She searched everywhere in the woods until she found Scout crying in a tree. Cat climbed the tree and hugged the crying girl. " Every thing will be alright, just ignore those other girls, your name is not stupid" " Everyone hates me and makes fun of me because I'm not as girly like the others" Scout said. Finally she said, " I can't take the teasing even though I do not like make up I will start using and change my name, perhaps to Sara. " No" Cat said. " Your name is special and you have a special personality which is very good. There is nothing wrong with being different or being a tomboy. In fact archery can be quite useful" After calming down a pinch Cat, sang a lullaby to her putting her the rest of the way to sleep. When she was deep in sleep she carried Scout back to the cabin

Meanwhile back in the cabin Sam was scolding the other girls for making fun of Scout's name and personality. " You should all be ashamed, Just cause she's a tomboy and hangs out in the woods and does archery, doesn't mean shouldn't be treated like a human. I recommend you all apologize to her" Just as they thought Sam was finished she got another idea. She took the girls for a hike in the woods so that they would perhaps understand why Scout liked it so much.

Exploring the forest was not pleasant for the girls, Branches cracked scaring Hannah, a fly landed on Lexi causing her to scream in disgust, and Britney fell right in the mud. So far the other girls were not impressed.

After arriving at the cabin Cat put Scout in her bunk. However she just noticed that everyone was gone. For a while she was concerned, but then she convinced herself they just went for a snack.

Cat and Scout were sound asleep until they heard a girl's scream. " HELP WE ARE BEING CHASED BY A COYTE! WE ARE GONNA GET EATEN!" Scout woke up in a flash and woke up Cat telling her what happened and knew what to do. Cat followed Scout as she ran with her Bow and arrow that was under her bag. When they found the other girls they were all trapped in a dead end of a cave with the coyote growling and licking his lips. Just as the girls thought they were going to be torn to shreds they saw an arrow go right through the coyotes chest and he fell down dead. They turned to see that Scout had made the shot and saved them.

" You Saved Us" said Britney, "thank you so much, you're a hero and we are sorry we made fun of you, you're just different and really good at archery which turned out to be fantastic I mean you saved us all! All the girls made Scout their best friend. Scout was never teased again.


End file.
